


Of Kindness and Cruelty

by hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: Magnus catches Kravitz and Taako in a compromising moment, and Taako takes it upon himself to teach Magnus a lesson.





	Of Kindness and Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, it's me, ur dungeon master, ur best friend, and ur local kraagnus smut peddler 
> 
> i hope u enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it, which is to say....a Lot 
> 
> for what it's worth, this ties in with [the only life you could save](https://archiveofourown.org/series/910215)'s timeline.

As Magnus tiptoes up the stairs, he hears a muffled yelp from Taako’s bedroom.  There’s a rush of heat through his chest and thighs in response. He pictures Taako in his bed, door closed, touching himself and thinking he has time to get off before Magnus gets back. Or maybe he wants to get caught, so Magnus could come through the door and finish the job himself. 

He puts a hand on the wall and takes a deep breath in through his nose. Either way, he isalready aroused at the thought. 

He walks light as he reaches the door to Taako’s bedroom. The door is cracked and he can hear Taako’s moans and whines coming from inside, clear as day. But as Magnus peers, he discovers Taako has company already. 

Magnus takes in the sight of them: Taako has his hands bound above his head, laying flat on his back as Kravitz works him over from above. He squirms into every touch. His lips, swollen and wet, fall open, and Kravitz slips his forefinger into his mouth for him to suck on. 

_ That  _ is a sight for sore eyes. He watches as Taako’s tongue slips over and around the finger and feels something coming loose inside him. Something shifting forward into gear. Taako moans, and then Kravitz moans. Magnus has to chew his tongue to keep from moaning, too. 

When the three of them are together, it’s  _ good.  _ Better than good. The tangle of limbs, Kravitz’s cool skin, Taako’s hot mouth. Tongue and teeth and searching, groping hands. Fucking, and being fucked, is a joy, and it’s one that Magnus relishes any time he’s given the chance. 

But Taako and Kravitz alone… they’re a sight to behold themselves. There’s something mesmerizing about the way they connect. The sharp flash of Kravitz’s eyes as they lock with Taako’s beneath him. The tender brush of his hand on Taako’s cheek. The hickeys he would leave on Taako’s neck, or the insides of his thighs, that Magnus would find later; love notes for each other on the skin of they man they both adore so deeply. 

He loves watching them. Usually, it’s while he’s waiting for his turn. Or taking a breather. But this… 

Kravitz pulls out, gently unties Taako’s wrists, flips Taako onto his stomach, then promptly smacks his ass. As Taako squeals in delight, Magnus feels his knees go weak.  _ He  _ wants this. He doesn’t even know which end he’d like to be on, only that every thrumming, electrified inch of him is aching for it. 

Kravitz returns to fucking Taako and the moans get louder. Magnus’s entire stomach is a single, tangled knot. His throat feels tight. What can he do? Interrupt them? Join them? Watch them? 

He could  _ always _ join them. But watching… 

He palms himself through his pants. He sometimes hates how easy it is to get him bothered, but this isn’t one of those times. He pulls close to the wall and holds his breath; he peers closer through the crack in the door. The muscles beneath Kravitz’s dark skin tense as he pulls back, then leans down, over Taako below him. He’s whispering something in Taakos’ ear, but Magnus can’t hear what it is. Only the breathless giggle that comes after it as Taako pushes back against him, and Kravitz picks up his pace. 

Magnus silently pulls his cock from his pants. On the bed, Kravitz wraps an arm around Taako’s waist and pulls his hips flush to his own.  

“ _ Fuck _ yes, Krav,” Taako gasps, and Magnus  _ feels  _ the sound run through his spine and stomach. He grips himself tight and strokes once, testing, waiting. And then, Taako’s cry: “Fuck me!” 

Kravitz moans loudly. And Magnus is lucky, because involuntarily, he moans, too. He squeezes his eyes shut and bites down on his lip and prays they haven’t heard him. 

The sounds of their bodies and their moans continue as usual and he breathes a sigh of relief. He returns to touching himself, nearly cringing at how sensitive he is. He rolls a thumb over the tip, then strokes slowly down, mirroring Kravitz’s pace as he ruts into Taako. 

“Gods,” Magnus just barely breathes. He holds his hand steady and thrusts into it. 

Through the visible sliver in the door, Kravitz shifts to the side, then pulls Taako up so they’re both on their knees. Heat blazes through him. Watching them from behind had been enough as it is. From the side, he can see their faces, see Kravitz’s arm wrap around to stroke Taako as he fucks him. To see his other hand as it slides up and wraps around Taako’s throat. 

Taako gasps and grins, devilish and delighted. Magnus can’t stop the moan that leaves him without warning or permission. 

There’s no hope for secrecy this time. Taako stops dead and pulls off of Kravitz. 

“Did you hear that?” 

Magnus’s heart drops into his stomach. His better sense tells him to do  _ something,  _ but he’s frozen in place, his hand still around his cock, now twitching in his palm. 

“I did, my love.” 

Magnus’s mouth falls open. They know. And there’s no defense, no way he can possibly get out of this now. 

Taako gets off the bed and rushes forward to the door. All Magnus can think to do is dumbfoundedly press to the wall, as if that’d hide him. The door swings open and there Taako stands, naked, hands on his hips, hair and makeup mussed. Magnus can’t stop himself from staring at his mouth as he scowls. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ do you think you’re doing?” Taako demands. He doesn’t wait for an answer, only drags Magnus through the door to where Kravitz now stands by the bed. With ease, Taako forces Magnus down onto his knees and points to him. 

“He was  _ standing  _ out there—” Taako snaps, looking at Kravitz. He turns back to stare at Magnus with a sharp gaze. Past his parted lips, his tongue runs hungry over his teeth. 

“I wasn’t—” 

“Oh, you weren’t?” 

Magnus wants to plead his case, but what can he possibly say? He knows that look that’s come over Taako’s face. The satisfied complacency on Kravitz’s, as he watches Taako jab a single manicured finger at Magnus’s chest. The second his hand so much as twitches in the direction of Taako’s wrist, a silk ribbon appears from nothing and binds both his wrists together behind his back. 

“What the fuck—” 

A lusty, wolfish grin spreads over Taako’s face. He tips Magnus’s chin up with two fingers. 

“Lucky I have Kravvie here to back me up, hm?” Taako murmurs, close to Magnus’s face. His wet lips are parted and quirked into a smile of false comfort. 

Magnus wants to push forward and kiss him, but he knows better than to try. But still, against his better sense, he pleads, “Untie me?” 

Taako laughs. Nearly  _ cackles.  _ It’s so cruel; he reels at the sound. 

“Oh, that’s  _ hilarious.  _ You… you really think that—?” 

Half of Magnus’s mind is pleading with him to be quiet, lest his punishment be even worse than he’s sure he’s in for now. But the other half is short circuiting with arousal. He knows that if he pushes Taako’s buttons, he’ll up the ante. And that’s where all the fun is. 

“Untie me and I’ll fuck you.” 

Taako laughs again and Magnus feels it in his hips this time, sending shocks through his thighs, making him weak on his knees. 

“Oh, that’s… so cute.” 

Magnus looks up as Kravitz slinks up beside Taako, murmuring something at his pointed ear that he can’t hear. 

Taako giggles. “Oh, no, he really thought that we’d let him…” 

Magnus’s cock twitches helplessly. He strains against the silk. Without looking, Kravitz raises one finger, and the restraints tighten. 

Taako walks away and Magnus squirms on his knees. Kravitz leans down before him to look him in the eye. 

“You should behave, you know.” Kravitz rolls a thumb along Magnus’s bottom lip. “He always gets what he wants.” 

Magnus swallows as a shiver rolls down his spine. 

“Is this okay?” Kravitz asks quietly.

Magnus nods.

“Say the word, if it’s not.”

Kravitz runs a hand through Magnus’s hair and he reels at the touch. He needs more, but he knows this is all he’ll get, at least for now. 

“Pink or black?” Taako asks from across the room. 

Kravitz looks down at Magnus for his answer. 

“Um. Pink?” 

Taako returns in his black high heels. Magnus purses his lips. 

“Beautiful,” Kravitz says, looking from the shoes, to Taako, to Magnus, and back again. 

Taako sighs dramatically. “Well, where were we?” 

Magnus stops dead, then strains against the silk ribbons twice as hard. As he shifts in place, Kravitz pulls Taako in hungrily for an open-mouthed kiss. Magnus watches as Taako’s tongue slides from behind his lips to Kravitz’s, and imagines how it would feel on his cock, slick and hot and driving him wild. He allows himself the helpless suggestion of thrusts into the air, just trying to gain a little relief. It’s no use. 

Before long, Kravitz has Taako bent over the bed, and he has a fistful of golden hair. As he yanks Taako’s head back, Taako looks up with a wild, smile, pulled halfway open into a moan. His dark eyes are leaden with desire as he gazes at Magnus on the floor before him. 

“Oh, Krav,” Taako moans lavishly, never once breaking eye contact with Magnus. “Harder, deeper—” 

Magnus whines, low and wanting. “Please, Taako, just let me…” 

“Have you earned it?” Taako is shaken by the force of Kravitz’s thrusts. Magnus glowers, but Taako’s right, he hasn’t. The line between punishment and reward is so blurry. “Didn’t think so.”

Magnus watches on as Kravitz fucks Taako, tender but rough, running his hands slowly over Taako’s back and up again. Magnus opens his mouth, then closes it again. 

Taako bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut. He reaches back and stops Kravitz wordlessly with one hand. Kravitz pulls away and Taako stands up, sauntering back to stand before Magnus, his own cock at attention. Magnus licks his lips, staring. 

“So Maggie likes to watch,” Taako says in mock thought. He glances down at Magnus, who’s still staring at his erection. “What, you want some?” 

Magnus swallows, then nods enthusiastically. “Please, Please, I just want to—“ 

“Be quiet.” 

A shuddering breath replaces the rest of Magnus’s sentence. 

“What should we do with him, bone-boy?” 

“What do you think?” 

Taako looks thoughtful. Magnus throbs as he waits for Taako’s answer, breath shallow, eyes wide. 

Taako frowns. “As fun as making him watch is…”

_ “Please,”  _ Magnus blurts out without thought or hesitation.

Taako grits his teeth. 

“Kravitz?” 

Taako holds his hand out and, in an instant, a pale pink ball gag falls into his palm. 

Magnus’s eyes widen. “Wait—“ 

But Taako doesn’t wait. He slips the gag into Magnus’s mouth and nimbly clasps the back. Magnus lets out muffled noises of equal parts frustration and arousal. 

“Be kind, dear…”  Kravitz murmurs, watching them as Taako crouches next to Magnus and trails a hand from his mouth to his navel. Magnus pushes forward against Taako’s touch, as if it’ll  persuade Taako to wander further south.

Taako turns his attention towards Kravitz, leaving Magnus neglected yet again. His whines are muffled by the gag. 

“Don’t tell me to be  _ kind,”  _ Taako says, rising to his feet. “He hasn’t earned it. Clearly.” 

“Taako.” 

They both look at Magnus, who pleads with his gaze alone. When Taako turns back, he locks eyes with Kravitz. Kravitz cups Taako’s cheek in his palm. “Let  _ me  _ give him this kindness. Please?” 

Taako sighs, taps his stilettoed foot a few times, then scoffs a vague sound of disgust. “Fine,” he mutters. “A kindness. But don’t be kind about it.” 

“As you wish, darling.” 

Taako saunters to the bed and lays back, watching intently, hungrily as Kravitz tenderly unravels the silk around Magnus’s wrists and gets him onto his feet. He locks eyes with Taako as he guides Magnus easily forward. 

Kravitz pulls Magnus’s tunic off with care. Taako watches on as he discards Magnus’s clothes piece by piece onto the bedroom floor. Taako stares at Magnus as he takes himself into the palm of his hand and strokes. Magnus stands there naked, his cock at attention, watching, waiting for his turn. 

“Okay?” Kravitz murmurs at Magnus’s neck. 

Magnus nods quickly. Lets out a soft, muffled moan. 

Kravitz nods to Taako, then bends Magnus over the end of the bed. 

“No touching,” Kravitz reminds him patiently. 

Magnus holds himself up, hovering over Taako’s legs. Behind him, Kravitz runs a broad hand over his lower back and hums in satisfaction. 

“You wanted to watch, right?” Taako mutters. He runs a hand through Magnus’s hair, then grabs a handful and jerks his head upwards. “Yeah?” 

Magnus’s eyes go wide. It takes a moment for the words to even register; he’s nearly cross-eyed. He nods. He hears Kravitz cast a spell softly behind him, then feels Kravitz sliding two fingers close to his entrance, now slick. He bites down on the gag. 

“Well, lucky for you, I’m feeling generous. I’ll let Kravvie have his way with you. But I…” Taako uses his other hand to palm his cock. “I’m good just like this. Just like you wanted, right?” 

Magnus can’t keep his eyes off of Taako. He stares, entranced, and watches as Taako’s eyes flutter shut and his lips part just slightly enough that Magnus can imagine thumbing his bottom lip, pressing his fingers forward and letting Taako suck on them. His hand twitches forward, as if to listen to the impulse, but he holds back. Kravitz’s reminder rings true in his head.  _ No touching.  _

But gods, he wants to. 

Magnus draws a sharp breath through his nose as Kravitz fingers him. 

“Good boy,” Kravitz praises pressing himself to Magnus’s back, guiding him further onto the bed. Magnus leans over Taako’s thighs, eyes trained downward. 

“Don’t tell him that,” Taako says. He opens his eyes and looks past Magnus to Kravitz, who grinds against Magnus in rhythm as he fingers him. 

Kravitz laughs. The sound sends electricity coursing through Magnus’s stomach and down through his thighs so suddenly that he feels his knees buckle. 

“Oh, love. You’re too beautiful for your own good…” Kravitz pulls his fingers from Magnus as he speaks softly to Taako below. “He couldn’t help himself. Who could?” 

_ That  _ seems to drive Taako wild himself. An involuntary moan comes from Taako’s open mouth. As Magnus watches him arch back, watches him stroke his cock faster, Kravitz pushes inside him slowly. 

“Oh, Maggie,” Taako whimpers below him. He pushes his hips up, angled close to Magnus’s chest above now. “Is that true?” 

Kravitz pushes deeper inside him. Magnus feels himself stretching open for him, and it’s so much all at once. With Taako panting below him, it’s nearly  _ too  _ much. His head spins and he squeezes his eyes shut tight. 

“Maggie?” Taako asks. He sits up and touches Magnus’s cheek. When he opens his eyes, Taako is staring at him, eyes lustful but full of concern. Magnus just wants to kiss him. More than anything he’s ever wanted, he wants to kiss him. Gorgeous and lovely and cruel. 

Tears prick the corners of his eyes and Taako touches his chin. 

“Take it off,” Taako murmurs to Kravitz, not breaking eye contact with Magnus. 

The moment he’s free of the gag, Magnus rushes forward and kisses Taako with all his strength. And Taako lets him, falling back against the mattress, sighing into Magnus’s yearning mouth. All the while, Kravitz follows Magnus down, fucking him with the same pace as Magnus and Taako embrace. 

“You’re terrible at being good,” Taako breathes between kisses. 

“I love you,” Magnus blurts out helplessly.  His breath trembles as it leaves him. 

Taako smirks and trails kisses down to his neck. “Oh, I know you do.”

Magnus moans and sighs, leaning into every kiss Taako places on his neck. He feels Taako’s tongue, hot and wet, before he sucks a bruise on Magnus’s collarbone. Magnus shudders and squirms at the feeling, pushing back hard against Kravitz, and feeling Kravitz push back harder still. 

“Taako,” Kravitz warns, voice low. 

Taako laughs to himself. The sound buzzes against Magnus’s neck. 

“Please, Taako—” Magnus finally says, succumbing to his desire. “Please, please—” 

“Hm?” 

“Please just let me— let me just suck your dick, please—” 

Kravitz groans and slows his thrusts, leaving Magnus, wavering slightly hovering above Taako. 

“What did I say about—” 

“ _ Please!”  _ Magnus cries, pulse pounding. Taako’s hand picks up its pace as Magnus takes a deep breath. From behind him, Kravitz starts to fuck Magnus again, working up into a faster pace than before. “Please, I won’t ask for anything else, please, just, this— I want this.” 

Taako’s mouth falls open as he fucks his own hand. “Yeah? You want this?” 

“Taako—” Kravitz warns again, sounding more urgent than he had before. His wide hands grip Magnus’s hips and tug him down onto his cock with every thrust. 

_ “Yes,”  _ Magnus moans to them both. 

“Only because I’m feeling  _ really  _ generous…” Taako says slowly, staring up at Kravitz as he addresses Magnus’s request. “And because I have a better idea.” 

He doesn’t have to tell Magnus twice. Magnus reels back slightly, then positions himself over Taako’s cock, which is poised and throbbing in his palm. 

“Pull out, Kravitz?” Taako says lightly. “Let Mags get on his knees.” 

Kravitz’s voice comes out strangled. “Darling, I—” 

“Now.”  

Kravitz lets go of Magnus and Magnus drops to his knees, exhausted and longing, sheened with sweat. Magnus, in an instant, scrambles upward and takes Taako’s cock into his mouth. He relishes the feeling of him as he takes him deeper, nearly choking, trying to maintain composure. 

Kravitz walks around the bed and looks down at Taako, lost in his own world as Magnus takes care of him. 

“Love?” Kravitz starts softly. 

“Not as much fun now, huh?”

Magnus looks up at Taako, who looks up at Kravitz, who stares down at them both, his erection straining in his palm. He opens his mouth as if to protest, but Taako reaches out and splays a hand over his thigh. 

“You wanted to give him  _ kindness,  _ right? And you did.” 

Kravitz moves to stroke himself and Taako snatches his wrist in an instant. 

“The difference is,  _ I  _ won’t be kind about it.” 

Magnus moans with Taako’s cock still in his mouth. 

“That’s not fair,” Kravitz hisses. 

Taako laughs. “I know. But you kinda blew your chance, giving it to Mango, here, I mean…” He ruffles Magnus’s hair with a fondness founded exclusively on getting under Kravitz’s skin. “Life’s not fair. Can’t speak for Death, though.” 

Magnus takes Taako all the way into his throat and Taako flies upwards on reflex with a yelp. His fist tightens in Magnus’s hair. 

“I— darling—“ 

Taako groans. “You’ll get yours. You’re just gonna have to wait.” He turns his attention back to Magnus, whose head is bobbing still with the utmost enthusiasm. When Taako pulls Magnus’s head off his cock, he watches as Magnus wipes his face and sideburns clean of spit and precum. “Can we make a deal, baby?”

Magnus nods, winded and wordless. 

“You can fuck me, but you can’t come. Okay?” 

Magnus moans on reflex, Taako’s erection still clutched in his hand. 

He can’t seem to form words. “I…”

“Of course, if you can’t, that’s fine, too. No skin off my back, eh?”

“No!” Magnus yelps. “No, no, I can. I can. It’s cool, I’m cool, I’ll— I’ll be cool.” He clambers up the bed and waits for Taako’s word. 

“I mean it, Maggie. If you come…” Taako licks his lips. “There will be consequences.” 

Magnus shook his head. He looked to Kravitz, hoping for reassurance, but found him staring at Taako with his lips pressed into a hard line. 

Taako reaches up for Magnus and pulls him down into a kiss. He grabs Magnus’s cock easily and strokes, once, twice, and listens for the whine that follows.

“Come on,” Taako purrs. “You gonna give it to me or what?”

Magnus huffs, teeth gritted, against Taako’s neck.

“You gonna show skelly how it’s done? Yeah?” Taako breathes, enraptured as Magnus enters him. “Show me you can be good for once.” 

“Y-yeah,” Magnus pants, his breath catching on the word. “I will.” 

Taako slides a hand up over the broad muscles that ripple beneath Magnus’s back. He pulls his face away from Magnus and looks up at Kravitz, eyes heavy, mouth open, and he grins, languid and lusty and cruel. 

“Let me…” Kravitz breathes, reaching out without permission and brushing hair from Taako’s face. Taako doesn’t stop him. Kravitz slips down beside the bed and pulls Taako in for a kiss as Magnus ruts away, kissing and biting at Taako’s neck on the opposite side. 

“You’re lucky you’re so handsome,” Taako breathes back, pulling away. “Clean up, and then I’ll—  _ oh,”  _ he stops abruptly as Magnus changes pace to slower, sharper thrusts. Kravitz leaves the bedside and then they’re alone, for just a moment. 

Magnus fucks him deliberately, his eyes screwed shut in concentration, trying so hard to maintain enough composure to ward off his orgasm just a little longer. 

“You got this, big guy?” Taako lilts, stretching out on the bed, rolling his hips upwards. It sends heat straight through Magnus’s thighs. 

“Please, Taako,” Magnus pleads. “ _ Please.”  _

“I thought you weren’t gonna ask for anything else?” 

Magnus whimpers and pulls out. His face is red and he’s trembling with want and Taako stares hungrily. He sits up and guides Magnus up onto his knees before him. 

“Taako, I—” Magnus stammers. He’s so desperate, brow drawn upwards, begging for mercy. 

Taako touches Magnus’s cheek and sighs softly, smiling at him with a devilish grin that just barely disguises his utmost fondness. He draws out his words. “I’ll cut you a deal, babe.” He trails his hand down Magnus’s chest, then his stomach, through the curls that lead down to his cock, then palms him. “You’ve got until Kravitz comes back. Okay?” 

Magnus’s breath catches in his throat. He nods quickly, leans forward into Taako’s touch. Taako strokes him with a measured pace and a grin that spreads over his mouth and bares his teeth. Magnus shuts his eyes, sets his jaw, and focuses on the feeling that rolls, builds, continues cresting inside him. If he hadn’t been before, he’s dangling right on the edge now. He leans back, stretching, feeling the heat growing in the pit of his stomach. 

Magnus opens his eyes to the sight of Taako below him. Taako’s tongue runs hungrily over his own bottom lip as he watches Magnus pant and plead at his touch. With an entirely involuntary groan, Magnus comes on Taako’s chest. 

As he throbs and quakes at Taako’s touch, he barely collects himself enough to look up at the bathroom door. Kravitz stands, mouth agape and downturned at the sight of them and all he had just missed. 

Kravitz opens his mouth to speak, then shuts it tight. His jaw twitches. 

“Shouldn’t have been so nice. You got him all worked up…” Taako taunts. 

Magnus can’t bring himself to do anything but stare, heavy-lidded and laboring for breath. 

“Are you done now, Kravitz?” Taako asks. He pats Magnus’s chest, then crawls away from him. Kravitz remains still. “Hmm?”

Kravitz draws a deep breath. “Yes.” 

“See? That was all I needed.” 

Magnus settles down onto the bed and watches as Taako stands, then takes a few steps towards Kravitz. Kravitz takes a few too, nearly meeting him in the middle. Taako, for just a moment, wobbles in his heels. 

Kravitz swallows hard. Magnus’s cum lingers on Taako’s chest and stomach. He looks as if he wants to reach out and touch Taako, but he hesitates. 

“Where were we, before we were so  _ rudely _ interrupted?” 

“You tell me,” Kravitz says, quiet and terse. 

Taako hums, wanders backwards towards the bed again. “I think you were showing me how it’s done, but I think I need to show _you_ now…” 

He sets himself on the edge of the bed, not far from where Magnus rests, and beckons Kravitz forward. Kravitz follows, entranced. When Kravitz reaches him, Taako presses his index finger to Kravitz’s chest and clucks his tongue. 

“Always trying to be _kind.”_ Taako sighs and leans back on his hands. Kravitz moves forward with him, pulled into his orbit. “It’s noble, but… Do I need to show you how to be mean?” 

Kravitz, with his eyes wide, says nothing. Then, he swallows. Then, “I suppose so.”  

Magnus looks from Kravitz to Taako, then sits up in an attempt to get out of their way. Taako reaches out and, without breaking his eye contact with Kravitz, holds Magnus there with one hand. 

“You got anything stronger than silk, bone daddy?” 

Kravitz moves forward swiftly and with one flick of his wrist, a long black rope appears in his hand. Taako grins. As Kravitz turns Taako around and eases him forward, then ties the rope around his wrists with care, Taako scoffs impatiently. 

“I know you’ve got better than that.” 

Kravitz’s eyes flash red and Magnus feels something ferocious tear through him. 

“Fine,” Kravitz mutters. He unties the rope and pushes Taako down so his ass is in the air, then tugs Taako’s hands to quickly knot them to his ankles. 

Taako is breathless, nearly laughing, his sounds all muffled by the blanket he has his face buried in. And still, Magnus watches on, helpless. Waiting. 

“That’s it?” Taako challenges, giddy in his tone. Kravitz smacks his ass, just as he had when Magnus had been peering through the open door, and Taako laughs. “C’mon, Kravvie. I said  _ mean.” _

Kravitz grits his teeth and lets out a guttural sound. He casts grease, slips a finger inside, then two, then steadies himself before easing into him. 

“Fuck yes,” Taako moans, delighted. 

Kravitz grips Taako’s hips tightly. “Quiet,” he says firmly. 

Magnus watches Taako’s eyes open, his smile dropping for a moment, then returning as a snarl. “That’s more like—” 

“I said be  _ quiet,”  _ Kravitz asserts, taking a handful of Taako’s hair. Taako moans so loudly, Magnus is sure they’re going to wake souls in the Stockade. “Don’t make me tell you again.” 

Kravitz fucks Taako with force, picking up his pace as Taako’s cries climb in tone and volume. Magnus is helpless beside them, feeling that same hot feeling taking root in the pit of his stomach again, climbing down through his hips and up in his chest. 

“Magnus?” Kravitz asks, barely able to turn his attention to him. “Leverage?” 

Magnus, nearly delirious, slips a hand beneath Taako and gropes for his cock. Kravitz fucks harder still, and Magnus pumps, once, twice, and Taako comes, quaking, close to screaming, making a mess of Magnus’s hand and the sheets below. Kravitz fucks harder still, eyes shut tight, mouth drawn open in a silent moan, and follows soon after at the sound of Taako’s climax.

They’re all still for a moment before Kravitz unties the rope and lets it fall slack to the floor. Taako slumps onto the bed face down, completely spent, and reaches out for an embrace. As Magnus slides up next to him, Kravitz runs his hand over Taako’s thigh and cranes down to kiss the dip of his hip. 

“Oh my god,” Taako huffs as Magnus starts laying kisses on his neck. “I can’t—” 

Kravitz kneels on the bed, then eases down on Taako’s other side. With Magnus still kissing him, he turns to Kravitz and smiles despite his exhaustion. 

“Was that okay?” Kravitz asks softly, touching his cheek. Taako nods. “Are you sure?” 

Taako laughs. “Um, yeah.  _ Was that okay.  _ Did it sound like it was okay?” 

Kravitz chuckles, lays a long kiss on his mouth, lingers on Taako’s bottom lip for just a moment longer. 

“I just want to be sure. As fun as being  _ mean  _ is... “ Kravitz lets out a breath he might have been holding. “I think that’s where your talent lies.” 

“You’re pretty good at it. You had me for a second there.” 

Against his neck, Magnus smiles, and Taako ruffles his hair. 

“Maggie here doesn’t have a mean bone in his body.” 

Kravitz snorts. “Unless it’s yours?” 

Taako yelps and Magnus burts into a laugh that fills the room. And they embrace, Taako kissing Magnus first, then Kravitz, grinning and nodding against his forehead in silent reassurance. 

“Hey?” Taako says aloud. 

“Hey,” Magnus and Kravitz answer in unison. 

“You can just knock next time.” 

Magnus laughs again, flushing red before he’s swept into another round of kisses. He pulls Taako in close by the small of his back. 

“No promises.” 


End file.
